Dominique Foredale
Dominique, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the Dowager Countess of Edgewater and Your Character's grandmother. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Dominique has short gray hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wears a bronze dress with shoulder paddings, complete with a gold necklace. Personality Dominique is a strong-willed woman, referencing her Cordonian blood as a source of her toughness. It is implied that she was against the decision to send your mother away, as you receive relationship points with her if you say you don't think she supported her husband's decision. She dislikes gossip, saying that she stopped attending sewing circle as soon as she was no longer mistress of Edgewater. She is also not above laughing at the expense of her daughter-in-law Henrietta, whom she dislikes, showing her willingness to disregard manners occasionally. Occasional lapses in decorum aside, Dominque is a traditional woman and wants you to be a proper lady, though she seems to regard you with great affection. However, she also assumes to know what is best for you, even engaging you to Duke Richards without consulting you. She eventually admits to her mistake, showing some degree of humility. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble *Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer *Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment * Chapter 13: Love and War (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Anticipation (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Vincent Foredale Vincent is her son. He seems to respect his mother, and the two get along well during your time at Edgewater. She is distraught by his death, and mentions that she is glad that they reconciled their differences before his passing. This implies that they did not always have a good relationship, likely due to her failure to prevent Rupert from sending Mary away. Your Character Your character is her granddaughter. She wants her to succeed and marry someone rich. Out of all four of the love interests your main character can pursue, Dominique is the most receptive to Ernest Sinclaire due to his family's pedigree and the history that both families have shared over the years. She can also approve of Prince Hamid, although she expresses concern over the fact that he travels frequently. She does not approve of Luke Harper as a husband due to his lower rank, nor does she approve of the idea of openly being with Annabelle Parsons. Duke Richards Because she only knows the Duke by reputation (that is, she knows his title, land holdings, and wealth), she pushes you to gain his attention and an offer of marriage. In the end of Book 1, she arranges your engagement to him, despite your arguments. However, by Book 2, Chapter 6, she realizes the error of her ways. Queen Charlotte Dominique was able to bring her to stop the wedding between your character and Duke Richards in Book 2, Chapter 16. She mentions that they are friends. They had bonded over their marriages being political arrangements and both of them were foreign brides. Other Looks Dominique Red Dress.jpg|Red Dress Dominique Full.png|Full view Dominique Mourning Clothes.png|Mourning Dress Dominique Red Dress Full.jpg|Red Dress Full View Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 3, she mentioned that she is from Cordonia, but that she has lived in England since she was seventeen. Her father was the Cordonian ambassador to England. *In Book 2, Chapter 16, she mentions that her marriage was a political arrangement. *The name Dominique is of French origin, which means "belonging to the Lord". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents